icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IFind Lewbert's Lost Love
iFind Lewbert's Lost Love '''is the 6th episode of the 3rd Season of '''iCarly. It aired on November 14th, 2009. Plot Sam forgets her phone in Lewbert´s office while preparing for a Messin' with Lewbert bit. When she sees a box of his "deeply personal items" while getting it back she takes the box. Carly and her friends discover he was once dating a woman named Marta Trundel after watching a video showing moments they spent after a few weeks of dating each other, and since he seemed happy with her, they decide to hook them up again. Unfortunately, Marta turns out to be a psychopath who was the main reason for Lewbert´s misery, and they try and get her to leave again. Meanwhile, Spencer gets teamed up with his arch-nemesis Chuck on the building watch patrol to stop a series of burglaries where the burglar steals only TV remotes. Spencer eventually finds out that Chuck was stealing the remotes because his dad banned him from watching TV for a month. Upstairs, Carly tries to talk Marta into moving on, to which Marta thinks that Carly is trying to get her to leave so she can date Lewbert. Chuck tries to run away, but instead he runs directly into the arms of two police officers. Before Spencer can reveal that Chuck stole the remotes, Lewbert takes the blame in order to get away from Marta. When he finds out that the sentence for the burglaries won't be long enough to avoid her, he slaps one of the cops, and gets locked up in jail. Trivia *This is the first episode where Lewbert actually deserves some sympathy. *Marta Trundel is the second person in iCarly to go crazy over a guy. (The first was Lauren Ackerman.) *The lyrics that Carly and Sam are chanting as they go through the lobby is from the song "Number One" by Ginger Fox, but that song is not yet introduced on the show until the episode "IFix a Pop Star." This is another continuity error caused by the difference between production and airing order. *It is revealed that Lewbert was once a male model. *This episode revealed how Lewbert got his wart. *Much is learned about Lewbert's life in this episode, from childhood to recent years. *When Carly and Sam see Lewbert and Marta fight, Sam quotes that the fight would be better than everything on NBC. *When the man walks past Spencer and Chuck, he has a bag of Fig Nooters, which is a spoof of Fig Newtons. *The woman who alerts Spencer and Chuck about her stolen remote controls is named "Mrs. Kravitz." This is a reference to the frantic, nosy neighbor from Bewitched played by Alice Pearce from 1964 to her death in 1966, when she was replaced by Sandra Gould. *Mrs. Kravitz was played by Lara Jill Miller, who is best known for playing, coincidentally, the tomboyish Samantha "Sam" Kanisky on the 1980's sitcom Gimme A Break!. (The character of Sam Kanisky was initially a tomboy, but later developed into a more stereotypical boy-crazy teenaged girl.) Dan Schneider first hired Lara Jill Miller on The Amanda Show, where she played a production staffer who frequently came on stage to give Amanda bad news. *When Carly is playing her violin solo in her game, you see her also play that solo in iSaved Your Life. *Lewbert says he moved to Seattle and changed his last name, but his new last name is never mentioned. *In an extended scene from iCarly.com, we are shown when Lewbert pelted Sam and Carly with falaffel balls. *Girly Cow can be seen on Lewbert's TV. This is one of the few times the audience can see it,although it can't be heard. Quotes All:cupcakes MMMMmm. Freddie: in his Hey, my cupcake´s hollow! Carly: So is mine. (Carly goes through all of the cupcakes on the plate.) Carly: How did they- and Freddie look at Sam suspiciously Sam: So... what do you think happened? Carly: You snuck downstairs before the webshow and sucked the filling out of all these cupcakes! Sam: Aww man, I left my phone in Lewberts office. Can you come help me get it?? Carly: No, I have to give my cupcakes a transfusion.(puts cream into cupcakes) Sam: (sighs). Then you come help me. Freddie: Oh no, I'm not gonna risk getting caught and then having my mother find out... (Sam picks him up) Sam: We'll be back soon. Freddie: Oh, come on! Sam! How do you do this??!! Spencer: You kids have fun! knocks over the golf balls Sam: Ah, Freddie! Marta: '''(To Carly) You skunk-bag! '''Carly: Huh? Marta: '''You're trying to get me out of the picture so you can have Lewbert to yourself! '''Carly: '''Lewbert for ...? I'm fifteen! '''Carly: How long will he be in jail? Policeman: For stealing TV remotes? Probably 30 days. Marta: I can wait 30 days! Lewbert: How much for slapping a cop? Sam: 6 months. hits one of the policemen Lewbert: See you, Marta! View Gallery for this episode here 306 Category:Season 3 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia